Away From The Sun
by Azniro-Yes Me
Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mind scape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit. Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Luna Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Weasley Bashing
1. Healed

**Hi everyone! I am re-posting some of my chapters as some when I posted them were not edited (I didn't want to wait for my beta :P). So here is the first chapter EDITED VERSION **

* * *

**A/N: HIIIII! I will not give too much away about this story, but it is rated T for a reason. There are only sup-pairings in this. **

**Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter would i be writing a fanfiction about it? Think about it.**

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mindscape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Harry Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing. **

**Warnings: Violence (some detail), Bullying, mentions of abuse. **

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

* * *

_Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone_

_I can see in your eyes I've already won_

_I could bleed for a smile, I could cry for some fun_

_Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone._

_Walk Away From the Sun - Seether_

* * *

**Prologue**

On Privet Drive, hidden by a bush lay a five year old Harry Potter. Harry was hiding. From what? You may ask. The answer, his cousin Dudley. Dudley and his gang were bullies. Bullies that hated Harry. They liked to chase him, punch him, kick him, _hurt_ him, Dudley liked to get him to do _freaky _things so he would get punished by Uncle Vernon. Harry's Uncle and Aunt hated him, in their eyes he was a freak who was less than the dirt on their shoe, only good for cleaning not even good enough for food!

Harry peeked out from where he was hiding and let out a sigh of relief as he didn't see Dudley or any of his gang. Harry got up and started the short walk home but as soon as he passed through the front door he knew something was wrong. When he walked into the kitchen to start dinner, Vernon's slowly reddening face proved his suspicions, a soon as he walked into Vernon's line of sight he blew.

"FREAK, YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT NOW! STEALING FROM DUDLEY LIKE THAT!" Harry knew what was coming and braced for impact, Vernon's open palm can slamming into his face with such force that Harry staggered a bit. Harry looked up at Vernon with fear in his eyes as he saw his Uncle's fist coming his way again, he knew what was coming, didn't mean he had to like it.

OoOoOoOoO1HourOoOoOoOoO

Harry lay in his cupboard unable to move from all the pain. He had cuts all over his back and he was sure his arm was broken. The only comfort he got was from the darkness, the black that lined his cupboard. It wound around him like a warm blanket and assured him that in due time he could get his revenge. He could hurt those muggles. _Wait muggles? What are muggles? _The darkness answered him.

_**You will know young one, soon, just you wait, for now sleep.**_

At this Harry felt warm, like a thick blanket had been wrapped around him, when he knew the only blanket he had was thin, worn and had holes, he lay down wincing as he jostled his arm but soon fell asleep.

The next morning when Harry Potter awoke the first thing he noticed was that he could move his arm and his back no longer hurt. He wondered why. Little did he know this would become normal for him. That he would grow to be powerful, that The Darkness would come back as The Darkness said, _**Just you wait.**_

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be longer PROMISE.**


	2. The magic-seer

**Hey guys here's chapter 2- Edited.**

* * *

**A/N: OMG 1 chapter in and I have 4 favourites, 10 follows and 1 review! Wow i was not expecting that…. You all get SHEEP! Also **

**2nd chapter! Harry gets his letter and Diagon Alley! **

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mindscape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Harry Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing. **

**Warnings: Violence (some detail), Bullying, mentions of abuse. **

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

* * *

Harry Potter was now 10, it was a couple of days before his 11th birthday. Unlike other kids who would be jumping up and down it anticipation. He was not looking forward to it all! All his birthday meant was another year knowing he had to deal with the Dursleys, another year of wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs and another year of no friends.

"Boy!" Harry sighed and got up slinking out of the cupboard "Yes Aunt Petunia?" He said keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

"Outside! Garden, now!" his Aunt said

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he replied, turning around to hide his sneer. Going out the back door the first thing he noticed was an owl sitting on the wheelbarrow. _What the hell is an owl doing in Surrey in broad daylight? _The owl hooted and flew over to him landing on the grass in front of him and held out its leg. Harry saw a letter tied to the owl's leg. Curious, he untied the letter and turned it over to see if it had an address.

_Mr. H. Potter _

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Surrey_

_A letter for ME? _Harry opened the letter and read it. At first he thought it was a prank from the Dursleys. _It can't be a prank. The Dursleys wouldn't waste good paper on a prank for me, anyway the letter says stuff about magic. The Dursleys beat me for even saying the word. _Harry tucked the letter into his oversized pocket, thinking about mulling it over tomorrow, and got to work on the garden.

OoOoOoOoOAcoupleofhourslaterOoOoOoOoO

That night Harry took out the letter and placed it on the floor beside the bed. He laid down and soon fell asleep tired and hungry. He had again not been given dinner. As soon as he fell asleep he was sucked into his mind-scape. Confused, Harry looked around, all he could see was bubbles. He went over to one of the bubbles and touched it. He winced, it was the memory of when he was 3, the memory of his first beating.

"Harry Potter, welcome to your mind-scape" a voice said from behind him. Harry spun around to face a black figure

"What! Who are you? If this is my mind, then why are you here?" Harry's questions fired off in quick succession.

The black figure chuckled. "They call me 'The Mind Hopper' but you named me 'The Darkness'. I have been in here since the day The Dark Lord tried to kill you, I was in his mind before and now I'm in yours."

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked.

The Darkness nodded. "There are a lot of things you don't know Harry. It is my job to tell you those things." The Darkness waved his hand and two seats appeared "Sit" The Darkness added. "Now what i need to tell you starts October 31st 1981…."

OoOoOoOoOAfterthedarknessexplanationOoOoOoOoO

"My parents didn't die in a car crash!?" Harry asked.

"No."

"I'm the sole heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter!?"

"Yes."

"The letter i got is real!?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot to take in."

The Darkness chuckled, then looked at his watch "Ah look at that, you need to wake up now Harry". The said boy pouted, then sighed, nodding. He concentrated hard on waking up like The Darkness had told him. Soon he was awake. Harry got up and opened to cupboard door. He planned to sneak out and see if the owl was still there. Opening the back door he peaked out and saw an owl sitting on the wheelbarrow. The owl hooted when it saw him, this owl was different than the last one. This one was snowy white. _Shes beautiful. _The owl hooted again and flew over to him landing on his shoulder. She gently bit his ear and held her leg for him to attach the letter he had in his hand. _Wait, didn't Darkness say something about animals.. "Animals who seem to be overly affectionate towards a wizard have chosen that wizard as a familiar" _

"You like me girl?" Harry murmured to the owl, who hooted in reply. He smiled "Do you have a name?" The owl hooted a no "Hmmm, then I'll call you Hedwig" Harry decided, remembering the name from The Darkness' lesson last night. "Could you take this to a professor at Hogwarts, then come to the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked Hedwig, who hooted, then took the letter in her mouth and flew off into the distance. Harry watched her go, then turned around and went back into the house. He grabbed his aunts long, black coat, stole enough money to catch a bus to London then sneaked out of the house and down to the bus stop.

Harry did not have to wait long for a bus and was soon on his way to London. He past the time by studying the other passengers. There was an old lady carrying a basket, a man who was wearing his best pair of clothes who looked very nervous and was fingering a box in his pocket and a teenager on her phone looking upset. The bus lurched to a stop and on got a girl about a year younger than Harry, with long blonde hair and wearing a necklace of bottle caps. _She looks… Interesting… _The girl smiled at him and he smiled back. Taking this as a sign that he was OK she came over and sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Luna!" The girl said with a broad smile and a dreamy look in her eyes

"I'm Harry." Harry said smiling at her.

"How old are you Luna?" He asked her.

"I'm 10! What about you?" She asked.

"I'm 11 in a few days." Harry smiled. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

"London. You?"

"Same." and at that they were silent just enjoying each others company.

OoOoOoOoO1BusRideLaterOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Luna got off the bus waved goodbye to each other then started walking… In the same direction?

"Where are you going Luna?" Harry asked

"The Leaky Cauldron" she answered

"You really shouldn't tell people about The Leaky Cauldron if you don't know they're magical" Harry said casually

"Oh but I know you're a wizard, I can see your magic lashing around, it's beautiful"

Harry didn't know how to respond to that "t-t-t-thanks?"

Luna just gave him an amused smile and skipped up ahead, Harry had to run to catch up to her. Luna and Harry talked about many thing, Hogwarts, magic and the colours of magic. Harry's was purple with green stripes. Soon they were at The Leaky Cauldron. Harry opened the door for Luna who smiled and thanked him they went to the bar and asked Tom the bartender to open the portal for them.

"I have to go to Gringotts to get some money" Harry told Luna

"I have to go to the bookshop, write to me?" she asked wide-eyed

"All year long" Harry promised. Luna visibly brightened, she hugged him then ran off waving behind her. Harry chuckled and started walking towards the great white building at the end of the alley. _Gringotts here I come._

* * *

**Harry meets Luna and gets his first look at Diagon alley!**

**About Hedwig she escaped and found Harry in this story. What is going to happen in Gringotts? You will see. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.**


	3. Albus DUmbledore

**Chapter 3-Redone**

* * *

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIII! So many people have followed AND favorited this story that i decided, Why the hell not? I'm going to update the story NOW not next weekend! Last chapter Harry rode on the bus to London and we saw some pretty different people on there. This chapter shows Harry in GRINGOTTS! He uncovers some dark things! Also a lot of people have been asking why Luna was on a bus so this chapter explains it. **

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mindscape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Harry Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing. **

**Warnings: Violence (some detail), Bullying, mentions of abuse. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter i would be rich...**

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

* * *

**Chapter 3- Luna Lovegoods Excellently Wonderful Expeditions and "Albus Dumbledore" **

_Gringotts here I come! _Harry walked into the wizard bank and nodded to the Goblins, just like The Darkness had told him to. He looked around for an empty teller, and he found one pretty quickly as there were not many people there.

"Excuse me, I would like to enter my vault but do not have my key." Harry said to the teller.

"Hm and why do you not have your key Mr..?" The Goblin sneered down at him.

"Potter sir, I don't have my key because I was never given it." Harry answered truthfully.

"Place a drop of blood on this parchment and we will see if you are who you say you are." The Goblin instructed. Harry nodded and took the knife offered pricking his finger on the tip, he let two drops fall before putting his finger in his mouth. The goblin took the parchment and read it. He nodded at Harry then called another goblin over. "Griphook! Take Mr. Potter here to his account manger!" The goblin ordered. Griphook nodded and gestured for Harry to follow. Soon the two had arrived at a big set of doors. Griphook opened the doors and gestured for Harry to go through, he walked through the doors and into an office, a grand office.

"Ah Mr. Potter! I have expecting you! I'm Ragnok director of Gringotts bank!" The goblin behind the desk said. _Why is the director of the bank my account manager? __**Because the Potter family is one of the oldest families known!**_ _Thanks Darkness. _"Mr. Potter, please take a seat!" Ragnok said gesturing to the seat in front of the desk, Harry swiftly sat down on the surprisingly comfy chair

"Please call me Harry." Harry said. "Mr. Potter makes me sound like I'm in trouble."

Ragnok smiled a very scary smile. "Only if you call me Ragnok."

"Of course." Harry smiled at Ragnok.

"Now Harry we have a lot to get through today first up, your parents". Ragnok then went on to explain about how Harry's parents did not leave a will but did leave instructions that EVERYTHING is to go to Harry and NOTHING is to go to Dumbledore. "Now I have been informed that a rogue goblin has been letting someone into your vault."

Harry felt his rage bubbling to the surface. "Who?" he demanded.

"Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok replied.

"What has been taken?" Harry asked rage barely controlled.

"Not much, just money and the Potter family invisibility cloak, stuff we can get back but only with your permission." Ragnok answered.

"Of course." Harry said nodding. "Can I have a full invoice on what has been taken out?"

Ragnok nodded pressed a button on his desk and removed a sheet of paper from his files.

Harry looked over the file and found some things that made his blood boil.

_Withdrawal: Albus Dumbledore 100 Gallons_

_Transfer: Every month since 1st of November 1981, 100 gallons to Vernon Dursley from Albus Dumbledore_

There were many more like this. _The Dursleys have been PAID to beat me? This Albus Dumbledore is NOT a good person! _

"Harry, a couple more things before I get someone to take you down to your vault." Ragnok said, interrupting Harry's chain of thought. He nodded for Ragnok to continue.

"Sirius Black was named your godfather by your parents." He then went on to explain Sirius's predicament. "One more thing, while you were in here we checked you for potions and spells." Ragnok paused not sure how to go on.

"And?" Harry questioned.

"Spells were found on you." Ragnok finished. Silence followed that statement.

"Who?" Harry said breaking the silence.

Ragnok sighed. "Dumbledore."

OoOoOoOoOEarlierthatdaywithLunaOoOoOoOoO

Luna Lovegood was an only child, her parents split when she was 5 and her mother died soon after when she was 7. She was now being raised by her father whom loved her but didn't really know how to look after a child so she was often left to her own thoughts. The only problem with that is her thoughts often led her to go traveling around England.

She usually got her father to summon the Knight Bus (Luna, of course couldn't, since you need a wand), went to where she needed to go, then caught a muggle bus back to London to use the floo in The Leaky Cauldron. A sound plan. Today she was going to Surrey, she wanted to see if there was any magical suburbs in Surrey. In the end, she found one.

* * *

**Are you guys interested in Luna Lovegoods Excellently Wonderful Expeditions? Because if you are i'll make a bunch of one-shots to do with her Expeditions.**

**Sheep say BARRR**


	4. Scaring Goblins

**Here's Chapter 4-Redone**

* * *

****A/N: People seem really interested in Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Expeditions, I guess i will write it :). You guys should listen to The Letter by RiddleTM.****

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mindscape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Harry Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing. **

**Warnings: Violence (some detail), Bullying, mentions of abuse. **

**Disclaimer: Yep I own HP, that's why I'm writing fanfiction about it.**

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

"_Barr" _Different languages

* * *

"_One more thing, while you were in here we checked you for potions and spells." Ragnok paused not sure how to go on. _

"_And?" Harry questioned. _

"_Spells were found on you." Ragnok finished. Silence followed that statement. _

"_Who?" Harry said breaking the silence._

_Ragnok sighed. "Dumbledore." _

Harry blinked, then a cold, insane smile spread across his lips.

"What spells?" He said the smile never leaving his lips.

In all of Ragnok's 2000 years of life only 2 wizards had ever scared him, not even Voldemort scared him! But Salazar Slytherin had scared him when he found out his father had tried to get control over him, and now this boy at 11 years old sat in the exact same seat with the exact same smile on his face and truly, he scared Ragnok.

"What spells?" He heard the boy ask. Ragnok shook his head to clear it and passed over a sheet of paper he had ready,

"These ones." Ragnok replied.

Harry took the paper off Ragnok and studied it, each line he read made him grow angrier and angrier.

_Magical block - 10% Parseltongue- 30% Core- 100% Pick sursum lingua Albus Dumbledore_

_Weakness spell- Albus Dumbledore_

_Controlling spell- Set to go off when touched by Rubeus Hagrid- Cast by Albus Dumbledore_

_Ignorance spell- Set to go off near Ronald Weasley- Albus Dumbledore _

_Stupidness spell- Set to go off near Hermione Granger- Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was confused about what Pick sursum lingua meant but didn't voice it.

"You can take them off." It was not a question but a statement.

"Come this way Mr. Potter." Ragnok said standing up and leading Harry out of his office and down a long stone corridor and into an all stone room with a stone 'bed' in the middle of a ring of symbols, which Harry would later find out are runes.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." Ragnok said pointing to the 'bed'. Harry nodded and lifted himself onto the high bed, once he was on the bed, four goblins walked in. They all bowed to Ragnok.

"We are ready." The eldest of the four goblins said to Ragnok.

"Good." Ragnok replied. The eldest goblin held up his hand. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… The goblins all started chanting in a language Harry could not understand but as the goblins grew deeper into the chant, Harry started to understand what they were saying. They were speaking latin. He then remembered one of the blocks 100% on Pick sursum lingua.

_Pick sursum lingua… Pick sursum lingua…. Language pick up, did that mean that he could pick up any language if it was spoken around him? __**Yes.**_

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by the eldest goblin saying they were done.

"_Ragnok, we are done." _The goblin said in what Harry recognized as Gobbledygook.

"_Good. Do you have the sheet of abilities?" _Ragnok replied the old goblin nodded and handed Ragnok the sheet of blocks and spells that were taken off Harry. He had a quick look then handed it over to Harry, who smiled quite brightly.

"_Now that's done, can i get my money and go get my school stuff now?" _He asked in Gobbledygook to be respectful, the goblins didn't answer, so Harry shrugged and got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Potter! Wait!" the eldest goblin (who he still didn't know the name of) shouted after him.

"Hmm" Harry said turning around and lifting an eyebrow. "What?"

"You can not go!" The goblin said.

"Why not?" Harry said coldly, he hated when people tried to tell him what to do!

"Because your body has not recovered yet! You'll collapse in due time!" the goblin managed to get out even with the glare directed at him by The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew my body better than me?" Harry snarled.

"Mr. Potter please come with me, we will be going to your vaults now." Ragnok said before the goblin healer could say something that might get him killed. Harry nodded, he then turned and followed Ragnok down the hallway again and to a marble area with a track much like a rollercoaster. He waited, Ragnok whistled and a cart came zooming to them then screeched to a stop in front of Ragnok.

"Get in Mr. Potter, I will be taking you to your family vault." Ragnok said gesturing to the cart, Harry stepped in and sat down on the surprisingly comfy seat.

_Here I go! _

Harry smiled as the cart flew down the track, after going downwards and downwards and right and left and left again they finally screeched to a stop in front of a plain door with a crest on it, the crest drew Harry's eyes it was beautiful it had a Wand crossed with a lion and a snake, behind the animals was a triangle.

"Mr. Potter, please go up and place your hand on your family crest." Ragnok instructed. Harry did just that, as soon as his hand was placed on the crest it glowed half red and half green and the doors swung open showing the interior of The Potter Family Vault.

Harry gasped then grinned. _The wizarding would better look out 'cause here I come!_

* * *

**A/N:Anyone want to guess what the different parts of the Potter Family Crest symbolizes? ;)**


	5. Potter, Potter AND POTTERRRRR

**Here's chapter 5-Redone**

* * *

****Ah ah…. Hiiiiiii…..****

**Please don't kill me! I'm SOOOO Sorry i haven't updated in such a long time STILL 113 follows mannnn I never thought i'd get that many!**

**Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Expeditions is UP! Yay!**

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mind scape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Harry Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing. **

"**Moo" said The Sheep, The Other Sheep looked at The Sheep and said "We say Barr not Moo" The Sheep just stared at The Other Sheep and said "No we say Moo now! We have since Azniro owned Harry Potter!" The Other Sheep barred ('cause you know thats what sheep do) and said "That has never happened and never will" and so for the rest of the day The Sheep sulked BUT Barred from then on.**

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

* * *

_Harry smiled as the cart flew down the track, after going down, down, right, left and left again they finally screeched to a stop in front of a plain door with a crest on it. The crest drew Harry's eyes. It was beautiful. It had a Wand crossed with a lion and a snake, behind the animals was a triangle._

"_Mr. Potter, please go up and place your hand on your family crest." Ragnok instructed. Harry did just that, as soon as his hand was placed on the crest it glowed half red and half green and the doors swung open showing the interior of The Potter Family Vault._

_Harry gasped then grinned. The wizarding world better look out 'cause here I come!_

Harry stepped into his vault, eyes wide. There is so money!

_Where to start, where to start…. _Harry looked around and noticed a pedestal with a book on it, curious Harry went over to the book and touched it, Harry yelped as the book pricked him, pulling his hand away he saw a small hole which was healing. Looking back at the book he was surprised to see it had opened and that words were appearing on the page.

They read:

_Suscipe,_

_Genus hoc est Potter Journal in ea sunt notae et cogitationes omnes ab Potters Lara Potter- quia qui fecit hoc. Vel quod natum est a Everytime Potter aliquis ducit in Potteri novum creatum est, cum nomen section, age / age mortis (adaequationis sui), previous familia (si matrimonio), sanguis status, in status de familia (Domine, domine, Heres ..), Sponso, hoc modo:_

_Charlotte Potter_

_Age mortis: CX_

_Previous familia: Black_

_Sanguinem status: Pureblood_

_Status in Genus: Domina Potter_

_Sponsi: Dominus Cyprus Potter_

_Rursus huius est, quod, digito tenes nomen persona, et in libro descriptas esse totum legitur sine te Buy de cognatione hac._

_**(Translation:**_

_**Welcome,**_

_**This is the Potter Family Journal in it are the notes and thoughts from all Potters since Lara Potter- who created this book. Everytime a Potter is born or someone marries into the Potters a new section is created with their name, age/age of death (self updating), previous family (if married in), blood status, status in the family (Lord, Lady, Heir..), and Spouse, for example:**_

_**Charlotte Potter**_

_**Age of death: 110**_

_**Previous family: Black**_

_**Blood status: Pureblood**_

_**Status in Family: Lady Potter**_

_**Spouse: Lord Cyprus Potter **_

_**Another feature of this book is that, if you hold your finger to the name of a person, there whole section will be copied and put into a book for you to read without taking this book out of the Family Vault.)**_

Harry stared wide-eyed at the book.

_This is it I finally get to learn about my family!_

Harry turned the page, as soon as he did so the book transformed now it was thicker and had tabs with what he presumed were initials, the first tab had SJHRP so Harry turned to that tab and gasped, it was his name but…. Longer….

On the page was:

Septimus James Harrison Ravenclaw-Potter

_Wait my name is Septimus? Where did the 'Ravenclaw' come from? _

Age: 11

Blood status: Pureblood

_But my mother was a muggle-born though! Which means I should be a Half-Blood, why does it say pureblood?_

Status in Family: Heir (able to claim Lordship)

_How am I able to claim Lordship?_

Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Ravenclaw-Potter

Harry, wide-eyed turned to the next tab which had LRRP on it,

_My mother's! I need answers hopefully this is where ill get them!_

Harry looked at the first page his eyes widening

"Oh Merlin" he whispered trying to take in the page,

_Lilly Rose Ravenclaw-Potter_

_Age of death: 21_

_Blood status: Pureblood_

_Previous family: Ravenclaw (Unofficially Evans)_

_Status in family: Lady Potter_

_Spouse: Lord James Charlus Potter_

Harry sighed, _this just raises more questions!_ Harry looked back down at the book to read the first passage,

_I see this book has my real name.. Oh well I hope James never looks at it, he told me he never does anymore but who knows, it wouldn't be the first time he lied to me… Anyway, Whatever child I have if it's a boy his name will be Septimus after my real father, James disagrees with calling a child Septimus, he says if we have a boy that his name should be Harrison or Harry for short. _

_Lily _

Harry skimmed the next page as it was just spells and rituals then he got to another journal,

_My dearest Septimus,_

_You are a beautiful baby boy James thinks your name is Harry… How wrong is he. Your name appeared in the book the day you were born, I know that if I'm dead you will be reading this… In the family vault there is a letter from me explaining everything. Please read it._

_Your mother_

_Lily _

Harry or rather Septimus wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, turning back to the first page he placed his finger on his mother's name and grabbed the book that popped out, looking around he saw a bookbag grabbing it he placed the journal in it, placing it over his shoulder he looked around the vault a bit more seeing book, weapons and more stuff which he really didn't have any interest in.

Going over to the books he scanned the shelf grabbing many books ranging from the lightest of the light to the darkest of the dark (he really didn't bother questioning the dark books in the vault). Septimus started to walk over to the weapons but tripped before he got there, looking down to the thing that tripped him, he found a box simple but with a lily carved into it, bending down he carefully opened the box finding a letter addressed to him.

_This must be the letter my mother was talking about!_

Septimus picked up the letter carefully opening it,

_My dearest Septimus…._

* * *

**OHHHH what's Lily's letter going to say? You will see my pretties soon!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Who do you want as Harry's best friend and who do you want as his love interest? Blaise as his best friend and Daphne as his love interest OR the other way around? Any suggestions?**

**Remember~**

**Sheep say BARRR NOT Mooo **


	6. Lordship and Daggers

**A/N: Hey everyone! I had many reviews telling me I had made a mistake…. They all told me what that mistake was… In the abilities test I made it so Mage was 1 and Squib was five, I meant to make it the other way around. Never write when you have little sleep. Here is the change so if you've already read the chapter you don't have to again:**

_5-Mage_

_1-Squib_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue-4_

_Language Pick up-4_

_Core:_

_5_

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone…. IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! You are all in your right to kill me! But before you do that I would like to say HAVE SHEEP! I can't believe this story now has, not 100, not 150 but 179 followers! THANK YOU for sticking with the story!**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Luna Lovegood's Excellently Wonderful Expeditions is now UP**

**WHo do you want as Harry's friend (In his year, Luna will be his all time bestie)? Blaise or Daphne?**

**Summary: When Harry gets his letter at 11 he hides it and opens it late at night, at first he thinks someone is tricking him, but decides to go to sleep and work it out in the morning. When he falls asleep though he is sucked deep into his 'mind scape' and everything is explained to him by a black spirit that looks alot like the Grim Reaper. **

**Powerful!Harry Magic-seeing!Luna Sheep!Order Manipulative!Dumbledore Molly, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore bashing.**

**Disclaimer: Azniro was walking along the street, minding her own biz when she saw….. NOTHING 'cause you know she doesn't own HP.**

**CHALLENGE!**

**Spot the references ;) winner gets a virtual sticker! You can choose the sticker! Hint: A/N's count!**

* * *

_Going over to the books he scanned the shelf grabbing many books ranging from the lightest of the light to the darkest of the dark (he really didn't bother questioning the dark books in the vault). Septimus started to walk over to the weapons but tripped before he got there, looking down to the thing that tripped him, he found a box simple but with a lily carved into it, bending down he carefully opened the box finding a letter addressed to him._

_This must be the letter my mother was talking about!_

_Septimus picked up the letter carefully opening it,_

_My dearest Septimus…._

* * *

_My dearest Septimus,_

_If you are reading this I am dead. There are a couple of things you need to know before you make an appearance in the wizarding world. _

_The first is, wizards are idiots… They lack common sense and rely too much on their magic, never become like that. Choose your friends wisely, do not trust the Weasleys, they are nice people but they are in Dumbledore's pocket. Do not discriminate because of people's houses, not all Slytherins are evil! Look behind people's masks, get to know them, don't judge a book by it's cover (If you don't get that then spend more time with muggles!). _

_Before you choose a side in the war, be it dark, light or neutral, figure out their 'morals', figure out which side is best for you! One more thing! don't just explore Diagon alley explore ALL they alleys! Like Dragon alley, Que alley, Morti alley and even Knockturn alley!_

_Dragon alley is filled with potion stores and everything you need for potions and wand/staff crafting. Que alley is filled with clothing, beauty, and health care (the place to go if you inherited your father's eyesight). Morti alley is filled with electronics (don't let anyone tell you that electronics can not work in high magic areas) and other muggle stuff that should be in the magical world. _

_Knockturn alley is the 'dark alley' people will tell you not to go in there as it's 'not safe', that's not true! Knockturn is a great place to get things as the Ministry has no control over it! If you do go in there wear a cloak that covers your face and hair… Trust me…. _

_Anyway, Get a inheritance and abilities test done! Also claim your Lordship. Have fun in the wizarding world _

_Love_

_Lily Rose Ravenclaw_

_P.s. About my name… I was adopted by the Evans. But am truly a Ravenclaw!_

_P.p.s. Don't be defenceless without your wand learn how to use a muggle weapon! _

Septimus looked up from the letter determination in his eyes, he pocketed the letter and went forwards towards the weapons, _I will learn how to use a weapon I will not be defenceless! _Reaching the weapons Septimus picked up a crossbow and immediately put it down again. he didn't know why, it just didn't feel…. _Right_…. Next he moved to the bows picking up one he yelped and dropped it,

"it zapped me!" Septimus yelped scowling at the weapon, moving on to the daggers, Septimus was immediately drawn to a simple silver dagger with a leather handle. Next to the dagger was a simple black band, picking up the dagger and band, Septimus turned it in his hand looking back to the spot he picked the dagger up from he saw a note,

_This dagger is made of silver, the band is dragonhide it will shrink to fit what ever limb you put it on and will keep the dagger stuck, unable to be taken of by anyone other than its chosen master. The dagger is able to concentrate magic. You would not have been able to pick up this dagger without being the chosen master._

Septimus, after reading the note, strapped the dagger to his leg, done with the daggers Septimus moved on to the swords but unlike the daggers he was not drawn to any of them. Moving on Septimus got to the knives and simple 'normal' daggers, picking up multiple different daggers and throwing (and stabbing) knives, Septimus strapped two daggers on to his waist and two throwing knives on to his left ankle, the rest he put in the bag he picked up, he didn't know why he did this he just felt like it was right.

Septimus stepped away from the weapons and turned to the bookshelf next to the weapons, searching over the titles he picked up multiple books on throwing knives, daggers and one book that talked about channeling magic through a dagger, the author, Adam Young, had multiple books that were in the weapons and dueling section, upon seeing this Septimus picked up 3 more of Adam Young's books, _Fire and Embers- Elemental Magic_, _Verge- An old form of dueling_, and _Everything you need to know about dueling_.

Septimus stepped away from the books and went deeper into the vault wide-eyed he looked around,

"incredible!" Septimus exclaimed,

"who goes there!" Septimus jumped turning to face the voice, what he saw made him gasp, portraits!

"Well! Stop standing there gawking! Tell us who you are!" The portrait who had first spoken said, he was a middle aged man with the messy Potter hair and battle scarred face,

"Charlus! You're scaring the poor lad!" A woman, whose portrait was next to the newly dubbed Charlus, said with a 'tut tut' tone,

"now darling, what's your name? I'm Dorea Potter nee Black, this" at that she pointed at Charlus, "is my husband Lord Charlus Potter" Dorea asked with a soothing tone,

"My name is Har- Septimus" Septimus said stumbling a bit on his name, Charlus chuckled,

"what is your full name lad?" He asked clearly amused

"Oh! Septimus James Harrison Ravenclaw-Potter" Septimus said embarrassed, Charlus and Dorea look interested at his name,

"the Ravenclaws married into the Potters? I thought there line was extinct!" Dorea asked,

"my mother was a Ravenclaw" Septimus exclaimed proud,

"who is your father, young one?" Charlus asked,

"James Potter" Septimus said confused at the question. Charlus shook his head, trying to process the information,

"what is the year young one?" Charlus whispered,

"1991" Septimus replied. After about a minute it didn't look like Charlus and Dorea weren't going to say anymore so Septimus walked away,

_I have more important things to be doing! _

Septimus walked back to the entrance, bag on his back, where Ragnok was waiting,

"Mr. Potter I hope you found everything you need!" Ragnok said once he saw Septimus,

"yes I did, thank you Ragnok." Septimus said, "my mother wanted me to get an inheritance and abilities test done can I get that done today?" Septimus stated, as we all know that is was an order not a question,

"of course Mr. Potter! We will get that done as soon as we get back up!" Ragnok said climbing into the cart, Septimus followed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOTheseAreHours!Minutes!OoOoOoOoOoO**

After the rollercoaster ride used as transport around Gringotts, Ragnok led Septimus into his office gesturing for Septimus to sit down,

"ok Mr. Potter-" Septimus cut Ragnok off

"please Ragnok, call me Septimus" Ragnok smiled, a truly frightening thing,

"ah I see you now know your real name!" Ragnok exclaimed, Septimus stared at him,

"you knew" he plainly said,

"a-aah let's continue shall we" Ragnok said, Septimus nodded for Ragnok to continue, "ok this is the inheritance test" he placed a piece of paper in front of Septimus "it will show you any titles you have or can claim, and what vaults you have, just place a drop of blood on the parchment" Septimus pricked his finger with the knife that Ragnok provided, as soon as his blood hit the parchment words started to appear.

Once all the words where formed on the parchment Septimus picked it up and started to read,

_Septimus James Harrison Ravenclaw-Potter _

_Male_

_^-by blood_

_*-by conquest_

_+-by magic_

_%-by other methods (specified) _

_Heir:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter ^_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin ^_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black % (Godson of Lord Black)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell +_

_Claimable:_

_House of Potter_

_House of Slytherin_

_House of Peverell_

After Septimus finished reading he put it down and sat back,

"what does it mean by claimable?" He finally asked,

"it means that you are able to claim your lordship for those houses, it only happens to those who are last of their family" Ragnok informed him.

"Why aren't I heir to Ravenclaw" Septimus asked Ragnok

"Only a female can claim the title of head of the Ravenclaw family" Ragnok replied, Septimus nodded his understanding,

"can we proceed?" He asked Ragnok, who nodded pulling out another piece of parchment and placed it in front of Septimus.

"Same procedure Septimus" Ragnok informed, Septimus nodded and cut his finger again, this time when his blood hit the parchment it glowed green and when the glowing died down words had appeared, taking the parchment Septimus read it,

_5-Mage_

_1-Squib_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue-4_

_Language Pick up-4_

_Core:_

_5_

Septimus smiled down at the parchment in his hand then looked up at Ragnok,

"can i claim my lordships now?" he looked at Ragnok with a quizzical look, Ragnok nodded, reached under his desk and grabbed three boxes,

"just put these rings on Septimus, the will merge and turn invisible you can turn one ring visible but not the others if needed just by thinking about it" Ragnok instructed, Septimus nodded and Ragnok opened the first box, "the Potter ring ".

Septimus admired the ring it had the Potter crest on it but was a plain silver with hints of black, placing the ring on his finger, it glowed for a minute then became cold. Septimus opened the next box inside was what Septimus assumed was the Slytherin ring, it had two snakes wrapped around an S, in the snake's' eyes where emeralds, like the Potter ring Septimus slipped it onto his finger it glowed them merged with the Potter ring, creating a ring with just SP on it.

Septimus opened the last box, the Peverell ring lay in it, the Peverell ring was a black colour with a triangle, stick and circle, Septimus put the ring on and, like the Slytherin ring, it glowed and merged with the SP ring, now the ring had PSP on it.

Septimus smiled,

"I do believe we are done here, thank you Ragnok for all your help", Ragnok smiled and shook Septimus's hand, Septimus stood and walked out the door and back to Gringotts entry hall looking at the door, Septimus smiled.

_This is just the start of my journey_.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! longer chapter than normal! While writing the letter I almost wrote: **_Before you choose a side in the war, be it dark, light or neutral, weigh out your options and make sure you are covered under the Australian Consumer Law _

**Hint Hint Nudge Nudge. *Cough* Reference *Cough* **

**Check out Luna's new story IT'S UP!**


	7. Red Things, and Wands

**The poll hasn't been showing up on my profile so here is the link: **** goo . gl / forms / z3TLzQI8DnvdOGxv2**

**Take out spaces.**

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating in like 2 years…. RL caught up to me…. I even had to re-read my own story to figure out where I was going with this… I must say a massive thank you to everyone that followed and favourited this story whilst I wasn't writing, it really motivated me into writing again. And thank you to everyone who had followed this story from the very beginning and those who came at all points. **

**This chapter Septimus gets his supplies.**

**Also on my profile is a poll about who Septimus should be paired with, even if you don't want a pairing could you please do the poll because there is an option for no pairing.**

**Chapter 7, Red Things, and Wands**

* * *

"_I do believe we are done here, thank you Ragnok for all your help", Ragnok smiled and shook Septimus's hand, Septimus stood and walked out the door and back to Gringotts entry hall looking at the door, Septimus smiled._

_This is just the start of my journey._

Going through Gringotts doors and out into Diagon Alley, Septimus looked around noticing the entrances to the other alleys, Septimus remembered his mother's words,

_Dragon alley is filled with potion stores and everything you need for potions and wand/staff crafting. Que alley is filled with clothing, beauty, and health care (the place to go if you inherited your father's eyesight). Morti alley is filled with electronics (don't let anyone tell you that electronics can not work in high magic areas) and other muggle stuff that should be in the magical world. _

After thinking about it Septimus decided to go to Que Alley first, to get his eyes fixed, turning right he walked into the entrance of Que Alley, walking down the alley Septimus noticed a clothing shop that had not only Wizarding wear but also Muggle wear, _I must go there after I get my eyes fixed._

Looking around Septimus saw faded sign with the word _Optometrist _in curvy painted on letters, opening the door to the shop he heard a tinkling of a bell overhead, as soon as the bell tinkered an old man looked up from what he was doing look at Septimus,

"What can I do for you young man?" The old man said in a deep friendly voice,

"I need to get my eyes fixed" Septimus replied,

"Right this way young one" The old man walked towards the back of the store Septimus following him. "Now just sit in the chair over there" The old man pointed to a comfy looking chair in the middle of the room, Septimus walked over to it and sat down unsure of what else to do, "Now I will put a drop of this in both eyes," As the old man said this he walked over to Septimus with a small bottle in his hand instructing Septimus to keep his eyes open the old man placed a drop of the liquid from the bottle into Septimus's eyes.

"The Optical potion I just put in your eyes will tell me what _exactly _is wrong with them" The old man muttered, grabbing a piece of parchment that appeared above Septimus, the old man's face morphed into a smile,

"What?" Septimus demanded, the old man just chuckled,

"I can fix your eyes with a simple potion" the old man motioned for Septimus to follow him, getting up Septimus followed the old man to the front of the store where the old man grabbed a potion from the counter giving it to Septimus he rang up the price which came to about 1 Galleon. Septimus giving the man the money and was about to walk out of the shop when the old man called him back,

"Don't drink the potion until you are going to bed, it will hurt," Septimus nodded and pushed open the door to the shop and left. Septimus walked back down the alley to the Wizarding and Muggle clothing shop he saw, going into the store he realised how few people there were in the little store, going further into the store Septimus was soon fitted for both a whole new wizarding wardrobe but also a whole new muggle one as well. Soon Septimus was out of the store at least 50 Galleons lighter than when he walked in, happy that he no longer had to wear his cousin's old clothing that hung on his small frame like the skin of an elephant, but dismayed that he could not get his Hogwarts robes from the muggle-wizarding store, _Wizggle Clothing and Accessories_.

"Now all I need is my Hogwarts stuff and my wand," Septimus muttered to himself, and strolled back to Diagon Alley he quickly went store to store,as he was entering Flourish and Blotts he had to quickly jump back as a red _thing _almost ran right into him, "watch where you're going!" Septimus snarled, the red thing, now identified as a boy around the same age as him, looked at Septimus,

"Your one to talk! Don't stand in the way!" the red thing growled at him. Septimus just glared and pushed past the boy and into the shop where he saw more red things, if he had less control over his emotions then he would have broken down wailing and yelling, why red! WHYYYY! This thought process was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of two identical red things who just grinned at his as he glared at them,

"Sorry about-"

"Our brother-"

"He can be-"

"A bit of a annoyance-"

"Sometimes-"

"Most of the time-" they both ended with an "all the time"

Trying to keep up with the boys was a bit like trying to keep up with a tennis match, but he managed, "ya think?" Septimus bit back at the identical red things who grinned and looped their arms around his shoulders, the identical red thing on Septimus' left now dubbed Red Thing 1 turned towards Red Thing 2

"Fred! We forgot to introduce ourselves!"

"how could we George! How rude of us!" Red Thing 2 replied to his brother horrified they both turned to Septimus hands over their hearts,

"We apologise for being so rude" Red Thing 1 bowed along with his brother,

"I'm George, this" he said pointing to Red Thing 2 "Is my way less attractive brother Fred" Red Thing 2 now dubbed Fred gasped with a hand to his heart wailing. "How could you George you broke my poor little heart!" Septimus tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help letting out a little chuckle, George seeing this rolled his eyes at his twin and muttered "yeah little all right" Fred put both hands on his heart and started to fake cry "why! Why! My own brother!" Septimus almost laughed loudly at this but instead grinned suddenly remembering he had not introduced himself yet.

"I'm Septimus" he said holding his hand out to George since Fred was still wailing "why!" George grinned at Septimus and shook his hand,

"Nice to meet ya Septimus" Fred at that point stopped wailing and shook Septimus' other hand,

"Have you got all your supplies?" Fred asked slinging his arm over Septimus' shoulder, "yes all but the books and my wand" he replied, "but after that I'm going to the other alleys" both looked slightly happy at this, "may we join you? We don't really want to deal with our family today" George asked biting his lip, Septimus didn't question it and only nodded.

He could see why the two twins wouldn't want to deal with all the other red things, since the oldest female who looked to be their mother was screeching at the annoying red thing that ran into him who had just come back into the shop. While the youngest red thing a girl kept whining about not going to Hogwarts this year so she couldn't be the girlfriend of Harry Potter; Septimus almost growled at this, _how dare she! I'm not a thing that can be tossed around! __**Calm yourself young one! Don't let you magic get out of control. **_Doing as the darkness said Septimus took a deep breath and continued watching the family of red things. It seemed as if they had one more child, a boy who carried himself like he was all important and the best thing that could ever set foot in this store, Septimus instantly hated this family, well, all but Fred and George.

Speaking of the identical Red Things they were chatting to him about unimportant things, like what the best chocolate was and where to buy the best prank items, while they dragged him through the bookstore piling him with books that he needed along with some extras they said would help him in class, especially in potions, whatever that meant. Septimus found out during the twins tangent, that they were in their second year at Hogwarts and that they were Gryffindors.

Soon Fred and George were done with piling Septimus with books and he had paid for them, and they left to go to the wand store. The wand store named Ollivander's was just a few stores down from Flourish and Blotts, it was an old store with dirty windows and a dirty old fashioned door, the only clean thing was a gleaming wand in the window on a satin pillow. Going into the shop Septimus instantly noticed how quiet it was too quiet, someone was hiding. He was proven right when a raspy voice whispered from the shadows created by the tall shelves of wands,

"I've been expecting you Harry Potter" Septimus growled as Fred and George gasped,

"I would prefer you used my real name old man" the old man in question, Ollivander, stepped out from the shadows. "Of course, of course Mr. Ravenclaw-Potter" Fred and George looked at Septimus quizzically who just smiled at them in promise of a later conversation.

"Now a wand for you" Ollivander hummed "try this" he said handing Septimus a dark wand, it felt cold in Septimus' hand,

"Wave it" Fred whispered into Septimus' ear, who nodded flicking the wand, a vase in the corner broke, well shattered into a thousand little pieces, for the lack of a better word. Ollivander took the wand back giving Septimus wand after wand none working for him he was surprised he hadn't trashed the whole shop since he had broken three windows and the wand boxes were all on the floor.

"I wonder" Ollivander whispered handing a wand to Septimus, who narrowed his eyes at the wandmaker. As soon as Septimus took the wand, he gasped at the magic that coursed through his body, igniting his every nerve. He felt as if he was glowing, and hearing the twins gasp he realized it was not just a feeling. Waving the wand Septimus watched in wonder at the rainbow of sparkles that now lit up the almost trashed store.

Ollivander's face was lit up in joy, not just from selling a wand to another tricky customer but also from the fact that he sold a wand which most thought was unsellable. The wand that the young Septimus had walked away with was not one of his creation, no it was one made by his great grandfather's great grandfather. It was a wand which was the first ever successfully made wand by the Ollivander family. Made from a fallen branch on an old acacia tree, with the core made from a mixture of the sap from the tree, freely give of course, and shaven bone of a dead thestral, who died with a nod of acceptance to the wand maker. It was the only wand of it's make as the man who made it found it notoriously difficult to create, and just as difficult to find one who the wand agreed with.

The man who made the wand travelled all across the land looking for a suitable owner of this powerful wand that he had created, it took him years to find an owner, in that time he had made and sold wands for all kinds of witches and wizards cementing his name as the greatest wand maker in all of Britain. By the time the man had found a suitable person, in the form of a young boy, he was old and weary. He taught this young boy, along with his own son, magic and wandcrafting, but never saw either grow into men, dying soon after he passed on all his knowledge. The man's son, one Garrick Ollivander, set out to make wands like his father, and the boy with the powerful wand, named Salazar Slytherin, set out on his own journey, of more knowledge. This was a story that all Ollivander's were told, all including the current Garrick Ollivander, who smiled at the back of the young man who had just left his store, yes this boy had the wand of the great Salazar Slytherin. Septimus Ravenclaw-Potter would do great things. Ollivander knew this would be true, after all the boy's ancestor did great things, that wand in his hand as he did.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter in the bag, next chapter is the summer end, and Hogwarts, I'll write and upload that soon. Please don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for pairing. Thanks!**

**The poll hasn't been showing up on my profile so here is the link: **** goo . gl / forms / z3TLzQI8DnvdOGxv2**

**Take out spaces.**

**~Azniro**


	8. A Green Eyed Snake Leader

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed since last chapter, I found it very encouraging. I still can't believe this story has had so much love. **

**In the previous chapter I mentioned a poll that was on my profile. That hasn't been showing up so the link is: goo . gl / forms / z3TLzQI8DnvdOGxv2 Take out spaces**

**Please do it if you want a say in the pairing, you don't need a google account to do the poll, and it is all anonymus.**

**Answers to a few questions about pairings:**

**No pairings will start until Septimus is older. To everyone that wants Luna paired with him, it will not happen, I have plans for Luna that can't have her paired with Septimus. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

~Sheep~ Parseltongue

_Barr _Thoughts

"Barr" Talking

-Sheep- Mindscape speaking

_**Barr **_The Darkness

**Chapter 8, A Green Eyed Snake Leader**

* * *

_Septimus Ravenclaw-Potter would do great things. Ollivander knew this would be true, after all the boy's ancestor did great things, that wand in his hand as he did. _

Septimus walked out of the wand store with his new wand tucked away neatly in the wand holster he had grabbed from his family vault. Fred and George were telling him all about the magical castle that was Hogwarts, about how there were secret passages all over the castle, and about the houses,

"You see Septimus, the houses of Hogwarts are all good in their own way," Fred told him swinging his arms about, they had dropped the twin speech a while back since it had no effect on Septimus,

"Oh yes and they are all bad in their own ways as well,"

"Definitely George, people don't like Slytherins because of a dark lord or two,"

"But they forget that most of the most recent Dark Lord's followers came from the other three houses,"

"Especially since the more ruthless, and famous, ones came from the house of the snakes,"

Septimus nodded looking thoughtfully at the two redheaded twins, "You guys seem more like Slytherins than Gryffindors. Why is that?" The twins turned a calculating look towards each other seemingly choosing whether or not to tell Septimus something,

"Yes," Fred started off slowly,

"That would be because the hat couldn't choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin for us, in the end it put of in Gryffindor because they didn't feel like creating a ruckus," George continued for his brother, gaining a nod of appreciation from his twin. Septimus nodded his head in understanding, about to say something, when a loud voice screamed out,

"Fred, George! Where have you been!" Fred rolled his eyes as the twins mother came up to them, "You were supposed to be looking after Ron, and he told me you went off with some rude boy, who was never taught proper manners," The twins eyes had darkened at that,

"That rude boy, that you speak of is me madam, and I would appreciate if you didn't speak of me that way," Septimus' soft voice drifted from where he was standing next to the twins. The red headed woman, who the twins had told him was named Molly Weasley turned to him paling slightly at the sight of his bright green eyes, so similar to the killing curse. "You see Lady Weasley, it is not good practice to insult a member of the House of Potter, which I might remind you can politically wipe the floor with your lesser house," Molly Weasley's face grew red,

"How dare you insult me and my family, did your mother never teach you any manners?" Septimus noticed Arthur Weasley, current Lord of the Weasley family pale at his wife's words, he seemed flabbergasted by his wife insulting who he now knew to be the current Lord of the Potter family by the ring that had appeared on the finger of the boy's finger,

"Lord Potter please excuse my wife, she does not handle the Weasley accounts," Arthur said stepping up and in front of his wife, who seemed angry at her husband's words. The rest of the Weasley clan looked slightly shocked that their father was acting like a proper pureblood, Septimus smiled a shark's smile,

"It would be in your better interests Lord Weasley to keep your family in line, you should also do better to teach your youngest son proper manners when it comes to pureblood society," Septimus said his green eyes flashing in the direction of the boy that had run into him in the book store, who was now openly scowling at him. Arthur looked sharply at his son who seemed to shrink back behind his mother.

"Of course Lord Potter. We should be going now," Arthur looked towards his twin sons who hadn't moved from their places either side of Septimus, "Fred, George, will you be coming home with us or would you like to stay with Lord Potter for a while?" Fred and George smiled at their father,

"We would like to stay with Septimus for a while dad if that is alright?" Arthur smiled at his sons,

"Of course, just be back before you go off the Hogwarts, so lets say be back before dinner of the 29th of August?" The twins looked shocked at first, but then saw his father glancing slightly at their mother who was fuming, understanding it was to give her time to calm down, the twins nodded and Arthur turned to Septimus, "I hope that is not too much trouble Lord Potter?" Septimus shook his head, "Then I must bid you good day," at that Arthur and the Weasley clan left, with Fred and George staying with Septimus.

Soon after the three left Diagon Ally with a portkey to the manor Septimus had decided to stay at which happened to be the Slytherin Castle. The castle was just that, huge and elegant, with extravagant gardens filled with bright flowers, pathways made of large multicoloured stones leading to wooden benches, statues of all types of animals, and a large stone fountain with a stone snake shooting water out of it's mouth. The snake looked almost real with glowing red eyes and scaly skin. Septimus and the gawking twins went up to the door where a sculpture of a snake came alive looking at Septimus, and hissed at him,

~Speak your name human who looks so much like my late master~ Septimus took a deep breath and hissed back shocking the twins,

~I am Septimus James Harrison Ravenclaw-Potter, Lord of the houses Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin~ The snake looked sharply at Septimus,

~I will bite you to find out~ the snake lunged at Septimus and bit his hand drawing blood, the snakes eyes glowed green and it slunk back into the door becoming stone once again, said door swung open to show the entrance room made of different stones, and metals.

Septimus and the twins walked into the house looking wide-eyed at the many vases and precious objects that littered the room in perfect order. They stepped further into the room admiring the intricate carvings on the walls, and the patterns on the floor. Septimus didn't know how long he and the twins stood there admiring the hall when a pop was heard. Quickly jerking his head to where the pop came from Septimus gawked at the small creature that stood there, floppy ears framed a small wrinkled face with big blue eyes, the small creature wore, what Septimus assumed, a uniform with the Slytherin crest on its breast. He stood looking at the creature for a small while before he remembered what the darkness had told him, it was a house elf, small creatures that are bound to wizarding families, like servants they cleaned and looked after the family, but unlike servants the house elf needed the magic of being bound to someone or something to survive.

The twins chuckled as Septimus looked at the small house elf watching the cogs in his brain wind, they already knew that their new friend was raised in the muggle world, and they had figured out that he had never seen a house elf before.

The house elf wrung their hands until Septimus shook himself out of his shock and bent down to the creature's level holding out his hand for the creature to shake,

"Hello, I'm Septimus, I'm the current Lord Slytherin," The creature looked shocked and tears started to well up in it's eyes, before it flung itself at Septimus hugging him,

"Oh Master Slytherin is so kind to Tina, just like old Master Slytherin, so kind" Septimus was shocked at the sudden hug from the elf he guessed was named Tina, and from the high voice he guessed was female. After the elf had calmed down Septimus looked her in the eyes smiling,

"Tina can you tell me about the elves that look after this house please? What role do you play? Also you mentioned old Master Slytherin, who was that?" Tina looked pleased at the questions,

"Tina is the head elfs, and Master's personal elf. In charges of the kitchens is Flop, with fifteen elfes under him. Clory is the guests elf head, he hases three elfs under him, Disy, Fris, and Jitz, whose look afters any guests," Tina looked at the twins who stood behind Septimus, "And thens there be Ani and her five elfies who look afters the gardens, Gary with five elfies who cleans the houses, ands Simy and Kol whose look after the horsies," Tina took a breath and started to walk away towards a door asking the three to follow her, she took them through a door on the side, then turned right through another door into a large sitting room. The chairs in the room included one black couch and two armchairs of the same material, they sat on a fluffy green rug, The couches formed a almost U shape facing a wall, instead of a muggle TV set which Septimus expected would sit there, there was a portrait of a man with black hair that fell to his shoulders and bright green eyes, the colour of the killing curse which Septimus guessed was a spell which this man invented. The twins seemed to also have this thought gasped,

"You're Salazar Slytherin!" Fred pointed out, the founder raised his eyebrow,

"No I'm Godric Gryffindor" you could almost see the sarcasm dripping from his voice, Fred blushed a bright red and Septimus chuckled,

"So you're one the legendary founders of Hogwarts. The one who people say killed muggles and hated muggleborns, my ancestor," Salazar's eyes pierced Septimus' and he hissed in anger,

"I never killed a muggle, and I don't hate muggleborns, all I wanted was for them to be more closely scrutinised, to make sure they weren't being abused, or mistreated by the muggles. The Avada Kedavra curse is a painless option for healers, I made it for Helga," Septimus nodded and sat on the couch stretching out across it, inviting the twins to take the armchairs.

"Can you tell us about the other founders? We don't really know much about them," George asked the green eyed man. Salazar smiled at the red head,

"Of course," Salazar sat down in the chair in the painting and started to tell the story of the founders, immersing Septimus and the twins in a tale history got wrong.

Salazar told the boys the tale of his wand, how he learnt magic along his good friend Garrick Ollivander, from Garrick's father, they found out that Septimus' wand was Salazar's which warmed the founder even more to the young green eyed boy. Salazar told them of travelling all around the world when he turned 15, and he told them of when he arrived back into Britain a few years later.

Salazar Slytherin was 20 years of age, and trudging through the snow that lay on the ground. He loved the winter time, and was happy he was back in Britain to celebrate Yule how he always did. He had been travelling all over the world for the last five years, learning all sorts of magic, from spell crafting using numbers, to potions that he had never even heard of. Now he was back in his home country, trekking through the woods towards where he knew there to be a Muggle village with an inn. Finally breaking through the trees he saw the village, but his smile soon faded when he got closer and he heard shouting which he had always dreaded,

"Kill him! Burn the magic user!" shouted one voice followed by a chorus of cheers. Salazar paled and sprinted towards the village, where the muggles were dragging a redheaded man out of his hut bound in rope. The man saw Salazar round the bend, and seemed to beg him with his eyes, and Salazar shouted,

"Stop!" the whole village stopped and stared at the newcomer Salazar seeing his chance flicked his wand down so it was just covered by his sleeve, "why are you going to kill an innocent man? Why are you going to kill a man over rumours?" Someone who had the same hair colour as the man about to be burnt stepped forward,

"He is a disgrace, he practices witchcraft," The bound man seemed to choke at that,

"Why brother, why do you believe that? Why?" the bound man begged, Salazar's eyes grew hard,

"You are about to kill your own brother? Your flesh and blood? That is disgraceful" Salazar spat at the ground in disgust. The man's brother chuckled,

"He will never be my brother again. Let us burn him and you shall not be burned," at that the crowd started to drag the red head away who seemed to be crying, Salazar walked after the brother and tapped him on the shoulder when he turned around the green eyed man punched him in the face, quickly stepping back and flicking his wand out of is sleeve slashing it to cut the ropes of the other wizard, who he threw his spare wand to. Like a snake Salazar lunged his wand forward blowing everyone away with an invisible force, the other wizard gained his senses and joined Salazar in the attack, never killing. After all of the muggles had been dealt with Salazar turned to the other wizard,

"We need to get out of here. Where is a good place to go?" The other wizard ran off with Salazar on his heals. They walked through the forest along a path which never seemed to be used, finally coming across a clearing in which a hut stood,

"I come here sometimes to get away from the village," The red headed wizard said, "I'm Godric by the way, Godric Gryffindor," Salazar shook Godric's hand,

"Salazar Slytherin," Godric smiled,

"You are quite good with magic, like a snake almost. A green eyed snake leader," Godric laughed, Salazar rolled his eyes,

"Snakes can't do magic, I would know I can speak to them," Godric looked surprised at this,

"The man who taught me magic protected me from someone who could speak to snakes, do you know a man named Vladimir Slytherin?" Salazar's eyes darkened at the name,

"My bastard of a father, he tried to gain control of me when he found out who I was, the Goblins helped me in making sure that never happened," Godric nodded and smiled at Salazar,

"So my green eyed snake leader, shall we go inside out of the cold?" Salazar nodded following Godric inside. The two men spent the winter in that hut, and they learnt a lot about each other, Godric learnt of Salazar's travels and Salazar learnt of Godric's passion for a sword. By the time winter ended and they could travel safely, the two men were inseparable, becoming fast friends, they knew they could trust the other to have their back.

It was that trust that saved them on many occasion as they fought back to back, both with magic and weapons, Godric with his sword and Salazar with his daggers. Their friendship went so deep that when Salazar got hurt in one of the fights they were in, Godric searched under every haystack and rock to find a healer, luckily he didn't need to search far because they soon came across a wizarding village where a healer and her friend rested in front of her house. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were that healer and her friend, and Helga worked tooth and nail to heal Salazar, and Rowena tried to get Godric to speak, since he had become silent while he waited for his friend to wake, the only thing he said was the word please.

Salazar soon woke under Helga's care and soon told Godic he was being an idiot,

"Godric, we were in a fight, of course I was going to be hurt! You are not going to be able to stop every injury. Idiot," Godric just smiled,

"Of course oh great green eyed snake leader," he said bowing, gaining a laugh out of Salazar, and as Helga and Rowena soon found out Godric was the only one who could ever make Salazar Slytherin laugh.

The four powerful witches and wizards became friends, and soon decided that they needed to pass on their knowledge, and it was Godric who suggested the idea of a school, which all four soon latched onto. They choose a spot next to a lake just up from the wizarding village of Hogsmead, which Helga and Rowena came from. The clearing which they choose was massive, with a forest next to it. Rowena, who had always wanted to live in a castle, suggested just that.

The four great magicals got working on the castle weaving in their magic as they worked, it took them three years to complete the castle, and two more years to sort out the curriculum, teachers, and other necessities of a boarding school, which Helga named Hogwarts. Soon they had teachers for all the subjects with the four founders choosing Godric as headmaster. Students learnt at that school for many years.

People age, and this was just as true for the founders, Rowena was the first to die, after her dearest daughter ran off with her diadem, and then was killed, and her son was being bullied for being a squib. Helga stayed by her side, but Rowena's health deteriorated, and she begged for a painless death. Salazar hearing her plea created a curse the same colour as his eyes, Avada Kedavra, and Helga used it on her long time friend ending her life with a smile on her face. The other three buried Rowena on the grounds of Hogwarts, the sentient castle mourned for the loss of one of its creators and integrated Rowena's magic and soul into the castle itself as it would do for all the founders. This was the time that the founders created a method of sorting people into houses when they died, The Sorting Hat.

Salazar had two children, a girl and a boy. His daughter inherited his kind heart and his green eyes. His son on the other hand had the brown eyes of his mother and had a cold heart. Salazar's daughter grew up to marry a muggle which infuriated her brother, who tried to kill his sister, and her husband, destroying a village in the process. Salazar was heart broken, Godric saw this and went after Salazar's son, and with the sword Salazar had given him, which was goblin forged, killed the traitor.

Upon Godric's return to Hogwarts, he was told the news of Salazar's deteriorating health. Godric sat at his friend's bedside until Salazar died, leaving his portrait behind with all his memories.

Salazar finished telling his story and saw that the boys were falling asleep, chuckling he told Septimus to call the elfs to show them the rooms. Septimus did just that calling Tina and Clory, who was instructed to take the twins to their room, whilst Septimus followed Tina to his, before Septimus could leave Salazar told him one last thing,

"You remind me of my daughter Septimus, and your friends they remind me of Godric," With that Septimius was taken to his room, being told that the twins were just across the hall, he fell asleep.

The rest of the time that the twins spent in Slytherin castle, was full of fun, every morning the twins would try to beat Septimus downstairs, they never won. Soon they developed a routine, in the morning they would have breakfast with Salazar, then they would go into the garden for sometime, lunch with Salazar then they went down into the potions lab, where Salazar had another portrait and he would teach them potions. At night was dinner, then they would read in the sitting room, Septimus would use this time to write to Luna detailing her on everything that happened that day.

All too soon it was the day the twins had to go, they promised Septimus they would find him on the train and told him how to get onto the platform. Septimus spent the next day talking with Salazar, and all too soon it was time for him to go to the station. It was no hassle for him to get onto the train, his trunk was all packed and Hedwig was in her cage. Salazar had told Septimus about his chamber below the school and of the Basilisk that lived there, and he was planning to go have a look.

Soon the train started to move and Fred and George poked their heads into the compartment to say hello, and Septimus started to read his transfiguration textbook. After about an hour there was a knock on the door and Septimus called out enter not bothering to look up,

"Do you mind if I sit here, I got sick of hearing about how muggleborns should not be let into Hogwarts?" Septimus looked up from his book to see blond girl with piercing blue eyes looking at him,

"Of course," Septimus replied, putting down his book he stuck his hand out to the blond girl "Septimus Ravenclaw-Potter" the girl shook his hand,

"Daphne Greengrass," after that Daphne and Septimus sat in silence both reading sometimes talking about Hogwarts and the houses. Both got changed five minutes before the train stopped in the Hogsmead station, and the students were told to leave their stuff on the train. Getting off Septimus and Daphne were lead by a giant of a man, along a pathway.

Rounding the corner of the path with the other first years, Septimus couldn't help but to gawk at the massive castle that lay before them, it was a beautiful thing with all the lights and massive towers whose tops lay hidden in amongst the clouds. The giant man who was leading the first years ushered them into boats "No more than four to a boat" is what he had said. Septimus was sharing his boat with Daphne, a dark skinned boy named Blaise Zabini, and a pale boy named Draco Malfoy.

Everyone had slipped and stumbled up the stone stairs that lead to the front doors of Hogwarts, which after being knocked on opened to reveal a stern looking woman named Professor Mcgonagall. The professor who introduced herself as the deputy headmistress, told the new students about the houses, and how they would be like your family, who hated you when you lost tremendous amounts of house points. At least, that is how Septimus heard it. The deputy head took the group of first years into a little antechamber off of what ,they assumed was the great hall, and then left them there, like a responsible person. Septimus looked round at his yearmates, it really was a disaster waiting to happen, _honestly leaving a bunch of 11 year olds in a room without supervision, it is a ticking time bomb, _the darkness chuckled at Septimus' thought, _**it is probably a test of some sort, she will most likely come back in just before anything happens, **_Septimus mentally nodded. Unfortunately that theory wasn't tested, and the only remotely interesting thing that happened was some ghosts coming through the wall, then being told to move along by Mcgonagall.

Septimus was in awe as he stepped into the great hall, it really was great, with floating candles and a high ceiling which showed the sky outside. There were four long tables with two on each side of the large hall. The tables each had a banner above them, proclaiming which house sat there. The first years were taken to the front to stand facing the fifth table, which stood higher than all the others and was about half the size. On it sat the professors and the Headmaster. Professor Mcgonagall stepped up onto the platform on which the head table lay, and stood next to an old hat which most unusually started to sing. The hat sung a a small song about the houses, and once it was done got thunderous applause from the students, bowing to each table. Once the hall had calmed down the stern professor called out the first name,

"Hannah Abbott" a timid looking girl walked up to the hat and sat on the stool, the hat being placed over her eyes,

"Hufflepuff!" The table upon which the Hufflepuff's sat erupted into cheers. A few more names were called, Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot to Ravenclaw, a girl named Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor, and Septimus' new acquaintance Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin. The boy with the pale face, Draco Malfoy surprisingly did not go to Slytherin like everyone expected, but Ravenclaw, the house of the smart. The Ps came and went and everyone started to murmur,

"where is Harry Potter?"

"Septimus Ravenclaw-Potter" Mcgonagall called out, everyone sat silent, wondering who was this who held the name of the Ravenclaw family, and the Potters. Septimus walked up to the stool, everyone's eyes were on him, before the hat covered his eyes he saw the twins give him the thumbs up.

"Ah Mr Ravenclaw, son of a Potter and a Ravenclaw. Where to put you?"

_Wherever is best_

"Gryffindor? No not a fit for you"

_I wouldn't fit in_

"No you would not. Hmm let's see, Hufflepuff won't do either"

_Ravenclaw or Slytherin_

"You are smart like your mother's ancestor, yet ambitious and sly, like your ancestor,"

_You are taking awhile_

"Of course. It must be"

_I'm waiting_

"Slytherin!"

This the hat shouted to the hall, and Septimus stood up to polite clapping, a smirk on his face, that was mirrored by his new house.

* * *

**A/N: I think we all knew that Septimus would be a Slytherin.**

**I realised as I was writing this that I haven't written the Dursleys reaction to Septimus leaving, and stealing from them. Do you guys want a chapter with that in it? Of course the chapter would also have a few other POVs other than Septimus'. Tell me if that is what you want.**

**In the previous chapter I mentioned a poll that was on my profile. That hasn't been showing up so the link is: goo . gl / forms / z3TLzQI8DnvdOGxv2 Take out spaces**

**Please do it if you want a say in the pairing, you don't need a google account to do the poll, and it is all anonymus.**


End file.
